


In the gloaming

by Icie



Series: Mori's Charms and Magical Assistance [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Catboy Kuroo, Fluff, M/M, Purring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icie/pseuds/Icie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet night with Kuroo and Yaku, behind the scenes of Yaku's magic shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the gloaming

Tetsurou stretches out, his spine arching in a curve across the mat. Tonight is the first night cold enough this winter to merit lighting the fire, and Tetsurou is on the verge of purring just from its warmth.

"I thought you were going to read up on alchemy," Yaku says in a way that means he's entertained by Tetsurou's change of plan rather than disappointed. Hopefully.

"Changed my mind," he replies, his words coming out with a rumble that really does mean he's close to purring.

Of all the feline changes that have cropped up after spending too much time inside Yaku's magic shop, he likes this one the most. While he doesn't purr from every little thing, the times he does he's been glad to have another confirmation of his sincerity. Not that he can lie inside the shop, but emotions are easier to slip past as half truths. Convincing Yaku that working with him and dealing with the magic is everything Tetsurou could hope for and that he wants to stay as long as Yaku will have him was much easier when he could barely say yes for the loud thrumming inside his neck and chest.

Yaku runs a toe down Tetsurou's spine and he rolls over to bat at it and let his back bathe in the heat of the fire.

"You're a giant furball."

"Yup," Tetsurou agrees, holding Yaku's foot in place with one hand.

"We _do_ have another chair," Yaku points out. "It's right next to mine."

Tetsurou arches his back until it creaks, his tail following the arc it makes until he pulls it forward again so the fur can't catch alight from the flames. "Y'know I think I remember seeing one of those, but I kinda like it down here. It's warmer."

Yaku nudges his stomach with his other foot and Tetsurou snaps around it, barely stopping himself before he sinks his teeth into Yaku's sock.

He coughs. Then rubs his hand down his face, and glances up at Yaku's expression. He's amused, struggling to keep his mouth out of the smile he uses for the school trips that sometimes come to the shop.

Tetsurou doesn't resist many of his new impulses when it's just the two of them spending quiet time together, and there's little possibility of a customer calling on them for help. Well, calling on _Yaku_ and getting Tetsurou as a bonus set of hands. He tried to keep his urges to a minimum at first but, after thinking about it, he came to the conclusion that it doesn't really matter whether he swats a fly out of the air or occasionally feels the need to rub his cheek against Yaku's. The second part might have something to do with feelings as well as instincts, but he hasn't tried pressing his luck along that vein just yet, no matter how sure he is that Yaku would have kicked him out in short order if Tetsurou was anything but welcome.

"Read your book, Kuroo." Yaku's tone is soft so Tetsurou keeps his eyes shut and enjoys the glow of the fire without following Yaku's instruction.

Without a way to measure the time, it's hard to say whether it's ten minutes or fifty that pass before Tetsurou slips into a sleepy barely awake state, where the rumble that was only a hint before grows stronger and spreads throughout his chest as he breathes.

He thinks he hears a soft chuckle and a brush against his cheek that he leans into for the second that it's there before a blanket is pulled over him and the heat at his back is reduced to nothing.

"Goodnight, Kuroo, you stupid lump."

"Goodnight, Yaku," Tetsurou replies through his sleepy purrs, though he might have dreamed his reply.


End file.
